Charmed Actually
by HufflePuffDynamo
Summary: James - Loves Charms but hates being compared to his dad, Garret hates attention and mathieu, well he is another story all together. Seventh Year is already hard enough without added drama - Mild Slash


James POV

Today was going to be a good day, I didn't know why I knew, but I just knew. The owlery was quiet... quieter than usual, as the first breakfast of term was not for a couple hours. Ever since first year, I have climbed up into the rafters of the owlery looking over the grounds of Hogwarts. Sitting atop the west tower, the owlery had great views, and with no windows the breeze could flow easily through my hair, relieving the stress of the coming year.

I felt free up here, away from the curse of the Potter name. As long as I can remember, everyone has told me how brave and amazing my father was. The thing is I don't want to be like my father, I don't want to save the world, or become an auror... head auror now I guess. I just want to be me, James Potter.

As I pondered what I did want to do a voice called up from below, "Oi! What do you think your doing up there?"

Almost falling over, I catch my self and look down at the offender, the auburn haired Hufflepuff in my year. I called back down, "Catching a view of the grounds, you should try it some time."

"Looks a little dangerous to me."

"That's the problem with Hufflepuffs, you guys are too afraid to take risks." I chuckled down at him. I could tell that got his attention cause his cheeks puffed out and his forehand crinkled in concentration. He started to climb with little difficulty, taking only about a minute to get to the top. While he was too busy marveling the view, I took a moment to marvel my view. This guy had to be at least six feet tall. His auburn hair was shorter in the back but came to a point in the front. His deep hazel eyes set oddly low on his chiseled face. With his broad shoulders and an athletic build, this guy is hot.

I have known that I am gay since about third year. I haven't done anything with a guy yet, even though I have had plenty of chances to. I wanna wait for the right one, it sounds cheesy but it works for me. After a few minutes of goggling this man hunk, I think he felt me watching him. "You're James right?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You look like your dad." He noticed my discomfort and asked, "You don't want to be like your dad?"

"I don't want to be in his lime light, I want to be in my own." I started, "That's why I had my God-Brother charm my hair when he was able to do it."

"You know, even with your dads hair and looks you won't be in his limelight very long. You're still in school, when you go out into the world you will have so many chances to make a name for yourself."

After taking a moment to think about what he said, I responded, "I guess you're right. Thanks for your help... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"The names Garret, Garret Rousseau." He smiled

Melting at the sight of his smile, I barely managed to stutter out, "Nice to meet you Garret, we should hang out sometime."

Garret seemed thoughtful for a moment then responded, "Sure that would be great, see you around James." With that Garret started to work his way down the rafters, then working his way through the owl droppings and out the owlery. With a hoot I climbed down and went to go get ready for breakfast, I knew it would be a good day today.

Garrets POV

Working my way down the west tower I couldn't help thinking about James. He was not the most handsome guy at Hogwarts, but he had a sense of power to him. Just a few inches shorter then me, with his brown eyes that felt like they could pierce a disillusionment charm. His hair was short and messy, like he just got up. I knew he was checking me out, but I do not know if I am willing to start something, not being out is the one thing, but I just don't like the attention it would bring around the school.

In the entry hall almost near the door that leads down the Hufflepuff common room, I just happened into the person I hate most in the world, and who I thought would never step onto Hogwarts grounds. "Mathieu?" I grit through my teeth.

"Garret, you don't sound very happy to see me?" His sarcasm is just ripping a hole through his whole demeanor.

"When did you become a Hogwarts Student?"

"Oh I started this year, thought I should be closer to my boyfriend for our last year of school."

"How many times do I have to tell you we are through," I snap at him.

"So you say... but I still have some faith in us, so why stop trying to gain your love?"

Stopping at the door I turn around, "I do not want to play your games again Mathieu, they end up hurting more people then they should. By the way what house did they put you in?" I don't know why I asked, I already knew the answer.

"Slytherin naturally."


End file.
